The invention relates to an accessory for a motorcycle, and more particularly to an accessory to be mounted over a motorcycle radiator.
A motorcycle radiator comprises a pair of reservoirs and a core between the reservoirs. One reservoir receives hot fluid from the engine, and fluid cooled by the core flows from the other reservoir back to the engine. The radiator is commonly mounted in front of the engine in a nonvertical, slanted orientation.